


An Eye For An Eye

by neon_orange



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dry Orgasm, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Jisoo orders sex toys one night, and Jeonghan walks in on him using them.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950985
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	An Eye For An Eye

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually so proud of this. Like, I tried to put actual humor in this. So like, conment your favorite line or sumn because I would like to see 👉👈
> 
> Day 6: Toys

Jisoo stares at the box in front of him. 

He knows what it contains, and he’s very much aware that he bought it three days ago, a bad decision of his at one am. 

Why- why did he buy this? 

Jisoo lets out an exhausted sigh, and grabs scissors from the drawer beside him. 

Tearing through the tape, he opens the flaps of the brown box only to be met with a sleek, tiny white box, amongst other things. There’s a detailed picture of a woman fucking herself on a dildo that had to be the size of his forearm. 

Placing the box down, Jisoo looks at the other items. Or- item. Singular. 

A prostate massager. 

Okay, Jisoo has a reason for this one, unlike the dildo. Well- well, okay,  recently , Jeonghan (Jisoo’s long term boyfriend of- what? Five... years... now?) hasn’t been taking as long in the- uhm, foreplay... department. 

Basically, Jeonghan fingers Jisoo in the most fast, effective way, so he can quickly get to fucking the younger. 

And well, Jisoo’s always had a penchant for prostate.... play? If that’s what you can even call it. And he’s too shy to bring it up to Jeonghan, who will only use it against him and therefore ring out very dry prostate orgasms. 

And while Jisoo might want that, he’s not sure if he’s ready for that with  _Jeonghan_ , specifically. Because Jeonghan’s always been a menace, even more so in bed. 

And one thing Jisoo knows for sure is that, Jeonghan will use  _anything_ against you, even if it’s something as simple as the knowledge that his partner wants him to touch his prostate more when fucking. 

Now, the dildo... Jisoo doesn’t actually have a reason for that except it would’ve been cheaper for him to buy it with the prostate massager, than just the prostate massager alone. 

But it would come in handy for the other toys he had mistakenly bought that would also hopefully come when Jeonghan isn’t home. 

Speaking of that, Jeonghan isn’t home, which Jisoo isn’t taking lightly. He’s never been more glad a package from Amazon took so long because any other day and time would’ve resulted in Jeonghan seeing it first. And that wouldn’t have gone well. 

Jisoo looks at the two boxes. Where is he going to  _hide_ these? Fuck, why didn’t that thought come earlier. 

Jeonghan and him share literally everything, it comes with the whole relationship deal. And the whole sharing an apartment deal. 

He sighs. Maybe... the closet? Their closet is quite expansive, and there  _had_ to be a place in there that the older wouldn’t find them. 

Well, time to go look. 

~

Jisoo severely underestimated the sheer size of the dildo he bought. 

He knows for one that he most definitely did  _not_ buy a dildo that even remotely looked like the one on the front of the box. 

But he did. And now Jisoo isn’t sure what he’s going to do. 

All he wanted to do was finally put his purchases to use, having received them over a week now. (Which reminds him, did his other package get lost? He never got a notification if it arrived, which is unsettling. And yes, he had also bought this one on the same night with the others, containing even more items that Jeonghan would absolutely destroy him with if given the chance.) 

And now, as he looks at the absolutely massive dildo in front of him, he regrets getting all ready. Naked and all. 

There is no way in actual  _hell_ that this is ever, in the whole existence of the fucking universe, going to fit inside his ass. It simply wouldn’t. 

Jisoo isn’t a size queen, hasn’t ever been one before. So not only would putting the dildo inside him be painful, but downright a fucking turn off. 

(Or so he thought.) 

He looks to the bottle of lube and prostate massager beside him. What is he going to do now? 

It’s one of those rare days of Jeonghan being out of the apartment, having arrived more quickly than usual. And Jisoo found himself actually wanting to jerk off for once, instead of relying on his boyfriend’s never ending sex drive. 

But now- well, he couldn’t very well fit in the hugest dildo he’s ever seen inside of him, can he? 

_Can_ he? 

As Jisoo sits there, he horrifyingly notices himself slowly getting used to the idea of stuffing that fucking monster up his ass. And he isn’t sure whether to slap himself or go with it. 

What can happen? It can’t be that bad, can it? 

(Well, not necessarily.) 

(Quite the opposite actually.) 

Jisoo finally shrugs. If it gets to be too much, he’ll take it out. 

He opens up the bottle of lube. Well, here goes nothing. 

Quickly pouring it on his fingers (He’s not quite sure when Jeonghan will be back. It can be any second now for all he knows.), he goes to his rim, immediately putting it in. 

“Fuck.” He whispers out loud. It’s been a while, Jeonghan increasingly getting more busy (with god knows what) and unable to attend to anything sexual with Jisoo. In any manner, really.

He goes a little bit slower, but not so much that it will cause a time problem. He’s serious, Jeonghan can honestly walk through that door at  any  moment. 

Inserting a second, he moans out loud. 

He’s not the most vocal in bed, only getting loud when his prostate is touched (Hence his want for Jeonghan to stop avoiding it), or- or somewhere sensitive that Jeonghan would probably find. 

For the time being, Jisoo doesn’t touch his cock. No point in doing so, because when he even gets the beginnings of that dildo inside him, his erection  _will_ flag. 

Jisoo’s pain receptors are very much present when it comes to sex. He’s not a fan for the whole pain-pleasure mix some people like. Jeonghan’s not a sadist, and Jisoo’s  _definitely_ not a masochist. He can handle some things- like the barest minimum of spanking or something. But anything else will make him immediately turned off. 

So yeah, that’s why he isn’t going to touch his cock. 

Jisoo takes a third. This dildo will make him have to at least put in four. He’s not sure if he can take a whole fucking fist, that’s a bit much for him. 

As he loosens himself, he mentally prepares for the monster that is going to absolutely destroy his asshole. Jeonghan will definitely notice, especially if he attempts any form of sex in the next like- five days. So Jisoo also mentally prepares to finally tell Jeonghan that yes, he bought sex toys on the internet. Yes, without you.

He groans at the thought, forgetting that he’s thrusting three fingers in and out of him. Until he touches his prostate, finally gaining some of that sweet, sweet pleasure he wishes Jeonghan would grant him when they’re fucking. 

Jisoo has to physically stop himself from stroking his prostate, knowing he will come way too soon to enjoy his fun new toys. 

Jisoo takes out his hand, grabbing the lube once more. Alright, time for the fourth finger. He starts to push them in, focusing intently on the insane stretch. 

“Oh my god.” He says out loud to himself. Fuck, the four fingers are in. Jisoo pauses, panting. He shifts his hips around to get used to the feeling. 

Needing to ground himself, he touches his cock, despite why he told himself earlier. Stroking lightly, he groans again, this time low and dirty. Perfect for his current environment.

Stopping (and sadly bucking up into his loose fist), he focuses back on his fingers. Four is a lot. Jisoo, personally, has never taken four finger inside himself before, and he can barely register anything else except the burning stretch of almost stuffing his whole fucking hand inside himself. 

Tentatively, he tries thrusting his fingers in and out. 

“Fuck- fuck! Ow, what the fuck.” Jisoo doesn’t normally curse, tries not to actually, but this situation actually calls for it, or at least he thinks so. 

Jisoo stops for the moment, only to temporarily stop the mind numbing pain he feels in his asshole. 

Why does stuffing this fucking monster of a cock inside of him have to hurt so much? 

Why do people even make dildos the size of a six foot man’s forearm.

Like, the thing he’s sticking in his asshole can easily be the size of Mingyu’s whole fucking arm.

Deciding he really doesn’t want to have a mental breakdown with his whole hand halfway up his ass, Jisoo takes a deep breath and just goes for it, shoving his fingers all the way in. 

“Shit! Shit-shit-shit!” 

Why doesn’t Jisoo have more common sense? He should’ve easily seen that the decision he just made was a fucking bad one. 

He really hopes he isn’t bleeding. That would be a whole cause for never fucking ever again. And it would most definitely concern Jeonghan, who would just coax him to do it under his own guidance. And then that would lead to Jisoo coming seven times with Jeonghan being the main reason he’s never able to produce sperm again. 

Jisoo reigns in his tears of pain, cursing himself for all eternity at the stupidity he rarely shows. Because he’s fucking  _smart_ , and not a dumbass who just shoved four of his humongous fingers (yes, he’s aware his hand is huge) into his tiny as-fuck asshole. 

Taking his fingers out, he looks around hopelessly. He’s taking so  _long_. Jeonghan’s going to be here any fucking moment. 

A door slams. 

Speak of the fucking devil.

“Shit!” Jisoo whisper-yells to himself. 

Grabbing his items of ‘sexual pleasure,’ he throws them carelessly into the back of his closet (a bad idea on Jisoo’s part) and throws on one of Jeonghan’s stupid robes. 

God, he’s so screwed. 

Jeonghan constantly teases Jisoo for hating the robes he buys. And it’s true, Jisoo  _really_ does hate them. They’re always on the floor, stupidly expensive, and just annoy the crap out of him in general. 

(Jisoo’s aware his hatred is irrational. It’s just- fucking  _robes_ )

Jeonghan walks in. 

Jisoo tenses, but Jeonghan doesn’t even look at him, not sparing a glance, and just belly flops onto their bed. 

Jisoo lets out the breath he’s holding, only now focusing on how much his fucking asshole  _hurts_ . He really has no foresight, does he? 

“Shua-yah.” Jeonghan mumbles. 

“Hm?” Jisoo responds, grabbing his phone from the nightstand next to their bed. 

“Why are you wearing my robe?” Jeonghan’s head is turned towards him, smirking in some knowledge that Jisoo is scared to broach. 

Well shit. 

“N-no reason.” Fuck. Jeonghan  _literally_ calls Jisoo out every time he lies, because he fucking  _stutters_.

Jeonghan’s smirk only grows, slowly rising from his laying position. 

“You sure ‘bout that Jisoo-yah?” He asks, flicking the flap of the robe that opened up to expose Jisoo’s chest. 

Jisoo flushes, quickly tugging the flap back into place, bracing his arms over his chest to avoid flashing again. 

“Yes.” He says as confidently as he can, even though his brain is literally falling apart. 

“‘M’kay. If you say so.” And Jeonghan leaves it be. But Jisoo knows that it’s not over, the older was  _going_ to do something. 

But what?

~

(Remember that thing Jisoo said before about foresight?

Well just know, it never fucking  _improves_.)

Jisoo thinks it’s time for a celebration. 

Guess what? No- no, guess what. Seriously. Seriously! 

Jisoo got the fucking dildo  _inside him_.

Even though he’s panting on the bed, hips raised up and erection practically gone, he’s about ready to go on a fucking celebratory run. 

Jeonghan’s gone. Again. But Jisoo doesn’t question it. (He really should)

The dildo is even worse inside him, basically shoving his guts in different directions to fit. It’s a bit scary, but Jisoo ignores it in favor of letting out a little: “Whoop!” 

Jisoo is embarrassed of himself. 

Back to the situation. Jisoo grabs his cock in hopes of getting hard again. Stuffing the monster cock inside him was a challenge, and all his focus had gone to getting it in as painlessly as possible. Therefore, forgetting about his dick. 

Jisoo plants his feet on the bed. He’s going to need all the advantages he can get to enjoy this experience. 

He fucks his cock into a relatively tight fist. Jisoo lets out choked little moans in the process, slowly getting louder as his orgasm approaches. But he stop himself, tightening his hand at the base of his cock. 

He hates to feel it, but it’s all for the experience. 

Jisoo’s other hand grasps the base of the dildo, grinding it in place inside him. 

“Oh my  _god_.” He gasps, one of the ridges (there’s ridges. Did he mention that? He doesn’t think he did.) rubbing against his prostate. The hand on his cock grows impossibly tight in the effort of stopping the orgasm that would’ve definitely happened if he wasn’t watching himself. 

Pulling the toy out slightly, Jisoo chokes on his spit. (Oh god, he’s so glad no one is there to watch that happen in person) The feeling of such an inhuman, clearly fake, but dear god,  _amazing_ , cock inside him has Jisoo’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

He gathers the courage to pull it all the way out, breath catching on  every single ridge. 

“What the  _fuck_?” He asks himself, this pleasure completely foreign. 

When the tip makes its way to the entrance of his hole, he clenches around nothing, and suddenly the image of how he must be fucking  gaping has him almost coming. Again. 

Jisoo shoves the toy all the way in, hitting his prostate dead on in the process. 

Jisoo comes. Despite his tight ass hand around the base of his cock, he comes.

And a dry chuckle sound. 

Jisoo goes silent, no sound except for his pants that he tries to keep down. 

Yoon fucking Jeonghan. 

“Shua-yah, sex toys? Who would’ve thought  _this_ is what you were keeping from me?” And Jeonghan walks into view, leaning against the wall, dark eyes eating up Jisoo’s flushed form, cum drying on his stomach. 

The older walks forward, smirking. Jeonghan’s finger trails the cum up his body, all the way until he taps Jisoo’s mouth with the dirty hand. 

Jisoo opens automatically, and Jeonghan stuffs his finger into the younger’s throat, having him gag for a second before leaving the wet orifice. 

“So? Fucking yourself with this...  _gigantic_ dildo, hm?” Jeonghan looks expectantly at Jisoo, hand grabbing the base and moving it side to side. 

Jisoo chokes on air, hands coming to grab the sheets under him as Jeonghan slowly pulls the dildo out. Then thrusts it forward. Hard. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” He swears, and Jeonghan laughs. 

“Quite the curser are you Shua-yah?” And Jeonghan sweeps a piece of hair out of Jisoo’s eye. The action would be quite sweet if he wasn’t fucking a dildo into Jisoo’s asshole. 

Jisoo’s having conflicting feelings. He really just wants to succumb to whatever Jeonghan has in store for him, but he also wants to hide under the blanket and pretend Jeonghan didn’t just walk in on him fucking a humongous fake cock inside of him. 

And Jeonghan looks like he just came from some lunch or something, fully dressed with one hand still in his pocket. It makes Jisoo wants to die of embarrassment, the fact that Jeonghan was so put together while he himself was panting over a dildo. 

Jeonghan’s hand leaves the dildo for a moment, eyes searching the bed until they land on the prostate massager next to him. 

Fuck. 

Fuck-fuck-fuck. 

The whole reason Jisoo didn’t tell Jeonghan about his wanting of the older to touch his prostate every fucking once in a while, was because he wasn’t sure if he could handle the sheer intensity Jeonghan would come at him with. 

He still isn’t sure. 

And he has a good damn reason for it too. 

Because Jeonghan smirks, a delighted, almost unsettling filled thing. And Jisoo knows that he’s screwed. 

Well there goes his sperm, because Jeonghan’s going to wring out about eleven orgasms from him and Jisoo will only ever be able to come dry from here on out. 

“Is this- is this a prostate massager?” Jeonghan asks incredulously, giggling. And Jisoo thinks he looks far too innocent for someone who’s about to kill him with sex. 

Jisoo lets go of all the tension in his body in response. 

“Just kill me. Do it, I’m ready.” He says, closing his eyes. Jeonghan laughs. 

“Jisoo, why are you preparing yourself for death?” He asks, picking up the massager and inspecting it. 

“Well, you have a prostate massager in your hand, and I have a massive dildo in my asshole. This isn’t going to go well for me.” He answers, refusing to open his eyes and look at Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan laughs, smacking Jisoo’s thigh, causing the younger to jerk away. 

“How is that bad? You’ll get to cum  so many times.” He continues laughing. 

“And that’s how I’ll die.” Jeonghan stops laughing. 

“You won’t die silly, you’ll just pass out. Don’t worry, I would never kill you.” And then Jeonghan grasps Jisoo’s spent, sensitive cock. Jisoo’s eyes shoot open, hands coming up to grab Jeonghan’s wrists.

But Jeonghan’s hand only tightens, painfully so. 

“So~” Jeonghan glances at him before grabbing the massager again, “How many times do you  _actually_ think you can come?”

~

Jisoo doesn’t know if he regrets buying the toys or should proclaim them as lifesavers. 

It’s a serious debate he’s having right now. 

But only because Jeonghan has had the prostate massager in Jisoo’s ass for what seems like an hour now, and he can’t move his hands because the fucker also tied them to the bedpost with a tie he somehow had. 

“J-Jeonghan, I swear to god!-“ 

“Oh~ swearing to god, are we? Jisoo, that’s not nice.” And a sharp slap is delivered to his thigh. Jisoo jerks hard, whole body almost moving, and Jeonghan has to grip his hips, stopping him from squirming. 

And then the vibrations kick up. 

What the box failed to tell Jisoo was that the massager was remote controlled, a glorified vibrator basically. 

Just with a pinpoint tip that delivers extreme vibrations that makes Jisoo want to curl in on himself until he cries. 

Jeonghan’s looming presence to the side doesn’t help either, just heightening how badly Jisoo actually wants to come. 

Because every,  _fucking_ , time Jisoo comes close to coming, the fucking _menace_ of a man Jisoo dates closes his hand around his cock. 

He’s lost track of how many times Jeonghan has stopped his orgasm. 

And to be fucking  _unique_ , Jeonghan will stroke Jisoo’s sides only to flick his nipples and slap his thighs again. 

Jisoo wasn’t aware Jeonghan had a thing for his thighs. 

Well, now he does. 

An eye for an eye, he thinks. Jeonghan gets to find out about the sex toys, and Jisoo gets to know about his ever prevalent thigh kink. 

“Jeonghan- Hannie, p-please let me come-“ but Jisoo’s cut off because Jeonghan’s a cruel, cruel man and had tipped the vibrations all the way up, but not before closing his hand once more on Jisoo’s cock. 

That’s when Jisoo’s body refuses to take the no, and he’s coming dry, writhing on the bed as Jeonghan stares at him with wide eyes. 

The vibrations don’t stop, though, and Jeonghan doesn’t stop when Jisoo’s writhing gets worse. 

“Oh- oh my god. You just came dry.” If Jisoo could roll his eyes, he would. 

The vibrations stop, thank god. Jeonghan tentatively wraps his hand around Jisoo’s cock, and the younger lets out a badly beaten whine, all energy gone. 

Jisoo’s unable to stop Jeonghan as the older starts stroking him. 

He’s so  _sensitive_. And Jeonghan’s hand feels like it’s burning his skin. 

Jisoo doesn’t tell him stop, and now he’s really thinking he’s a masochist, simply because he’s able to take  _this_ pain.

And Jeonghan, who Jisoo now wants to label a sadist, is delivering only the best kind of pain.

“Can you come for me again baby? This’ll be the last time, promise.” Jeonghan whispers in his ear, and Jisoo nods as tears fall. 

Jeonghan coo’s, wiping them away as he pick up his pace. 

Jisoo, so lucid, doesn’t really register the pleasure or the pain, only taking and taking, waiting to come again.

And he does, and Jeonghan tells him he’s good, and that he does so well. (Jisoo does not realize this effected him as much as it did until later, and now he’s too afraid to bring it up. Only because- well, you know how Jeonghan is.) 

Jisoo doesn’t remember what happens after that, only that Jeonghan is now petting his hair and holding him tight. 

“I’ll fuck you next time, ‘kay?” 

“I don’t know if my ass will be able to take it.” 

“Oh, it will. I’ll make sure.” 

Jisoo shivers.

~

(“I had this one box of- ...toys, that I ordered. Do you know if they ever came?”

Jeonghan freezes. 

“Hm? Oh- ah, no.” 

“Yoon fucking Jeonghan.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone stop me from writing Jihan. Please, they’re the only people I want to write. I need to expand
> 
> Send help


End file.
